ETC (Philippine TV network)
ETC (stylized as etc is a commercial broadcasting television network in the Philippines owned by Solar Entertainment Corporation through its subsidiary Southern Broadcasting Network. Its free-to-air broadcast is carried by SBN's flagship station DWCP-TV Channel 21 Metro Manila. The channel can also be seen nationwide in all SBN provincial TV stations. The channel is also carried by cable/satellite providers, including Sky Cable/Destiny Cable (Metro Manila), Cablelink, Sky Direct, Cignal and SatLite, along with various provincial cable operators and through online streaming. ETC operates daily (including the annual Paschal Triduum) from 6:00 AM to 1:00 AM on analog free TV, while it operates for 24 hours on Solar's digital free TV (under test-broadcast) as well as on most pay TV and streaming service providers. ETC broadcasts from Solar's master control facility and studios located at the Third Floor of the Worldwide Corporate Center, Epifanio de los Santos corner Shaw Boulevard, Mandaluyong City, while SBN's sales office is located at the 22/F Strata 2000 Bldg., F. Ortigas Jr., Road, Ortigas Center, Pasig City. SBN holds free-to-air broadcasts from its transmitter and tower site located at Nuestra Señora de la Paz Subdivision, Bo. Sta. Cruz, Antipolo, Rizal. History On January 1, 2004, ETC was launched on various cable and satellite providers as "Entertainment Central". On January 1, 2008, ETC ceased to air over Sky Cable as a separate channel. As part of the Solar network's block-time agreements with various terrestrial channels, ETC started airing over SBN 21, a terrestrial UHF TV station in the Philippines. On March 2, 2011, ETC had moved to RPN after the network was privatized, while Talk TV, a news-oriented channel airing local and US news programs, launched on SBN 21. However, ETC returned to SBN on November 30, 2013, as Solar News Channel moved to RPN the following day to allow SNC's wider coverage. (SNC and RPN, however, were sold to ALC Group of Companies chair, Ambassador Antonio Cabangon Chua, in August the following year, due to the Tieng's loss of revenue after investing on RPN.) After its sister channel 2nd Avenue ended broadcasting on June 5, 2018 after 12 years of broadcasts, many of its programs moved to this channel. On November 21, 2018, ETC unveiled its new station ID and on-air graphics. At the same time, the network also launched their new slogan, In Full Bloom. Programming Mainly targeting the young adult demographics, ETC's programming currently consists of sitcoms, drama series, reality and entertainment news programs from the U.S. The network also produces and/or airs local programming, including news programs, lifestyle, infotainment and entertainment programs EtceteraLiz, Laureen Uy have own TV show retrieved September 1, 2014 via News.ABS-CBN.com and reality programs Project Runway Philippines, I Am Meg and Mega Fashion Crew, the latter of which is produced by the One Mega Group and TV 100 Production. Ratings According to National Urban Television Audience Measurement, ETC is the top-ranked female television channel with cable and free TV ratings combined (January 2012 - May 2012) with a 10.33% audience share.